Alchemic Drabbles
by FstLtHawkeye
Summary: I think the title's gonna stay..Just some random drabbles of military people and others..
1. Mustang

**_Disclaimer: _**Sadly, I don't own anything but the computer that typed these drabbles!

**_Author's Notes: _**Meh, dun kill me! This is my first attempt at anything drabble-like and my first FMA fics..and they were just little things that kept me from going completly insane in my first hour geometry class!

First up, everyone's favorite Colonel...

-

_**Dogs.**_

_**He liked dogs.**_

_**For one, they were better company than most alchemists and state military officers that he'd ever meet...**_

_**For another, they never seemed to ask for money or raises on their paychecks...**_

-

**_Note: _**yeah, yeah..it's not long at all..but I like it! Then again, I'm supposed to like what I write, ne? Please RR and I promise I'll get a few more up today!

-Roane the Alchemist-


	2. Riza and Hayate

**_Disclaimer: _**I own nothing!

**_Author's Notes: _**Well, here's try #2...Black Hayate and Riza

_**

* * *

**_

Black Hayate scampered around the office at his "mama's" feet, almost causing her to trip and fall forward numerous times within the span of 10 minutes.

_**Riza always shot a glare in the dog's direction after one of the near-tripping incidents, just to receive a light, puppy yip in response.**_

_**She would always sigh after the yip and continue on down the halls, going wherever she had to go. **_

_**But she knew within a moment, it would happen again. Black Hayate would run infront of her, cause her to almost trip and drop her papers, she would glare, he'd yip, she'd sigh and continue on...**_

_**Anyone nearby would see the chain as well...walk, trip, glare, yip, sigh...walk, trip, glare, yip, sigh...and wonder how long it would take for her hand to reach for her guns...**_

* * *

**_Notes: _**Well, whatcha think? This was actually the first one I wrote out in my little blue notebook..Please RR and I'll try to get maybe one more up today..maybe more..and the rest in my notebook typed up and online within this week. If you have any 'requests' of sorts..post 'em in a review..and I'll see what I can do!

-Roane the Alchemist-


	3. Al and Winry

**_Disclaimer: _**I. Own. Nothing. Not even the commercial the last line is from!

**_Author's Notes:_** Not much to say about this one. Sorta inspired from a commercial for some movie or show I was watching during the break from Rave Master a few nights ago..enjoy!

* * *

_**A 6 year old Alphonse Elric ran around outside his house, showing off and purposly trying to draw attention to himself, as his brother was always doing these days.**_

_**After many failed attempts to get his target, Winry, to notice him, he decided on the basic walking over to talk to her plan. **_

_**Being clumsy even at the young age of 6, Al tripped over his own feet, landing flat on his face and stomach, just a few short yards from said target. The sound of him falling alerted Winry and Al got the attention he was seeking.**_

_**She ran over to him in her crisp white sundress and straw hat, blinking and looking down to him curiously and with concern. He looked up to her and slowly sat himself up, resting on his knees. His baby cheeks were deep red with blushing and he smiled his toothy grin all little kids had.**_

_**"Winry," he said in his little voice. "You're the first girl I've ever fallen for..."**_

* * *

**_Notes:_** Meh..what can I say? Even I hafta write fluff sometimes..and the age of 6 (cuz Ed would've been 7) seemed to fit for this...since I really think he had the childish innocence, ne? Same ol' thing, RR please!

-Roane the Alchemist-

_**Oh yes! How could I be so stupid as to forget this! My reviewers! 3**_

**Great Detective: **Whee! Thanks for being my first reviewer! 3 hope this works as an update!

**Aseret Kitsune:** Hehe, thanks! I worked hard on them..glad to know you thought they were good!


	4. Riza

**_Disclaimer: _**I. own. nothing. okay? happy now! gyah..

**_Author's Notes: _**well, well..I can't beleive I've gotten such awesome feedback on my first drabbles! Well, here's a nice little thing..some minor spoilers for episode 15..nothing big though..may not wanna read if you don't like thinking of Riza liking Roy...

* * *

_**It seriously ticked First Lieutenent Hawkeye to see her secret crush chasing a younger, newer girl around headquarters, ones who could barely hold a gun or a knife, much less draw even a shaky alchemic array. Not that she knew much about it herself though...**_

_**It peeved her more when she knew that when it came to guns, she was the superior over everyone else and whenever a new girl would come in, claiming to be able to use one, they never could and that so-called Colonel never seemed to care. How many people could say they were First Lieutenant in the military and never miss their marks after all?**_

_**And if that wasn't bad enough, the young lieutenant hated it when, of all things, Mustang would try to use his gloves to create a spark...when it was raining. **_

_**But it wasn't just bad things that came from that. It did grant her the chance, just once, to be able to drop him..kicking his feet out from under him..shouting 'stupid man' at him and causing him to land firmly on his little tush. Even these days, she'd smile at that memory..**_

_**and then remember WHY she had to do it in the first place. She sighed and turned back to her desk and the piles of paperwork there. She must remember if she ever met that Ishbalan again to thank him..for giving her that once-in-a-lifetime chance...**_

* * *

**_Author's Notes: _**well, well..wasn't that fun to write? ; I wrote that RIGHT after watching that episode..well, finished it..it was sorta..sitting there on my bed..half finished..and that was the perfect thing to end it..that I could think of. Same request, RR!

-Roane the Alchemist-


	5. Riza Again

**_Disclaimer: _**whine don't you people get it yet!

**_Author's Notes: _**hehe..this is gonna be fun!

* * *

_**Riza didn't know what led her to her aimless searching around the old towns near Ishbal, but she was there none-the-less. She just assumed it was after her reminiscing before. **_

_**The Lieutenant paced around more, sighing and staring at the ground. She had the smart idea to wear deniem jeans and a white t-shirt and tennis shoes instead of the military uniform she normally donned. Her guns, of course, were still around her waist, just partially concealed by the length of the shirt.**_

_**Scar was also walking around, staying safely in the shadows. Riza smiled as she saw the faint reflection of sunlight gleaming across the male's glasses. **_

_**She approached him, causiously of course, but stepped nearer none-the-less. Their eyes met and the Ishbalan blinked in confusion. He didn't know this crazy chick coming near him, assuming that was her mind's state if she was indeed meaning to meet him. **_

_**She smiled and sighed. "You probably don't reconize me, since I'm out of uniform..but you almost killed my Colonel. Just wanted to say thanks for giving me that once-in-a-lifetime chance to prove I could take him down."**_

_**Scar just blinked again, shaking his head and walking away, only one thought clearly going through his mind: '...loony woman...'**_

* * *

**_Notes: _**WHEE! Hehe, I continued this cuz of a luffly reviewer! Oh yesh..it's 'bout time for this again! Oh..and I have 'bout 3 other drabbles beside this one, all goin' up today..I really wanna get to 10 drabbles by the end of February..and hopefully 20-25 by the time I go on my gasp band trip to..drumroll NYC BABAI!

_**Review Time! YAY!**_

**Aseret Kitsune:** hehe, thankies again! 3 Still super-glad that you like these!

**Fireun:** OMG! YAY! I'm gonna write some more Hayate drabbles...any ideas? I'll write one just for j00 one day..and post it okies?

**Kajeth:** Here ya go! I continued it..really liked your idea. Hope you like this one too!


	6. Mustang and Havoc

**_Disclaimer: _**own nothing...

**_Author's Notes: _**whee..randomness! Some very-Mustang like actions, or so I think! And a little break from all the Riza drabbles..Enjoy!

* * *

_**Jean Havoc sat outside on the steps of Headquarters, digging frantically in all available pockets in his military uniform for his most prized and cherished possessions, his pack of cigarettes.**_

_**Roy, watching from inside, smirked, enjoying the other male's near-frantic search very much. He sighed after a moment, realizing how much Havoc was being tortured, and took something from his desk and putting it in his own pockets.**_

_**The Colonel walked outside and leaned against one of the tall collumns, reaching in his pockets and throwing the small, rectangular box into Havoc's lap, ceasing the search and only getting a blank stare upwards. Roy sighed then nodded and Havoc's eyes widened as did his smile, going to work on unwrapping the cardboard box and opening it.**_

_**Drawing one of the thin, cylinder-like sticks from the box, Havoc put it in his mouth and gently chewed on the end, sighing softly. Then something in his mind clicked: his ligher was inside!**_

_**Roy, noticing this sudden change in him, smirked once more. He debated for a moment and then stepped to him. Crouching down, Roy snapped his fingers. Havoc looked to him slightly confused.**_

_**The only comment made to Havoc was a rather sarcastic "Need a light?" from the Colonel...**_

* * *

**_Author's Notes: _**God, I don't know what inspired me to write this, seeing as I know little, if anything at all, about Havoc..but meh, please R and R! I'll love you forever! 


	7. Riza Once More

**_Disclaimer: _**...you should know this already...

**_Author's Notes: _**...gotta give fireun some credit for this..mentioning something about 'riza in a skirt' in a drabble, which rule btw!...

* * *

_**As she stood in her office examining herself carefully in her full-length mirror, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye could honestly admit she had now earthly idea what the heck she was doing.**_

_**She smoothed out the thick deniem material and twirled around a bit, stopping and smoothing out her pale blue tank-top as well. Her hair was down for once, falling to her shoulders like gentle waves, and not up in her normal fashion.**_

_**She smiled as she examined herself again, twirling some more and at each turn, smiling wider. **_

_**The military woman stopped and carefully walked to her desk, her knee-high black boots carefully zipped up and making a soft noise as they hit the ground. She bent over a bit and grabbed about a dozen blue bangles ranging from almost white to an almost black shades.**_

_**Slipping half of them on each arm, she shook her wrists gently. Smiling rather childishly as they clinked and clacked, she rose completly and turned around to the door. Now that she was all dolled up, it was the only thing she could do to lean against her desk and wait for her escort to come and take her away. It was only fitting to wear the miniskirt, everyone knew it was the one thing Colonel Mustang would never expect on a first date...**_

* * *

**_Author's Notes: _**whee! I like this one..it was the first one that WASN'T in my notebook! Nope, it came straight from my head..but yeah, R and R please!

roane the alchemist-


	8. Riza A 4th Time

**_Disclaimer: _**...you know this already, right?...

**_Author's Notes: _**less said about this, the better..sorry it's short ahead of time!

* * *

_**Target practice.**_

_**That was whan a rather enraged Riza Hawkeye thought as she reloaded her two guns for the umpteenth time within an hour. **_

_**What stupid person would do something so incredibly dumb, knowing from numerous past experiences that Riza was more than likely to get like this?**_

_**Well, maybe Mustang has the answer to that...**_

* * *

**_Notes: _**meh, no clever comments about this one...please RR!

Roane the Alchemist-


	9. Roy, Maes, Riza, and Edand a good ol

**_Disclaimer: _**OWN NOTHING! bangs head on keyboard

**_Author's Note: _**Don't Ask, Don't Tell...

_**

* * *

**_

It started out simple enough. Mustang, Hughes, and the elder Elric all got bored and decided to just..leave the office one day and go have a good, friendly DDR round or two..or fifty.

_**It started simple here too, each would put in their coins and pick their 3 songs, play through them and let the next take their place. Sometimes they would shift in between songs or in the middle of one during the slow parts. It was hard to keep this up. Mustang couldn't play past Standard; Hughes found limitations at just beginner; and Edward couldn't quite master the somewhat tricky patterns of hold arrows on easy.**_

_**It was just to their fate that a certain First Lieutenant was rather good at this arcade game, having won many a challanges presented to her by friends and other soldiers. **_

_**Said First Lieutenant noticed said soldiers and alchemists skipping the day at the office and smirked. **_

_**"Oh boys!" she called, her voice sweetened, an unusual thing. "Mind if I take a go at this?"**_

_**Roy looked to Maes who glanced to a rather confused Ed who just tilted his head in confusion. Riza smiled and took it as the okay. She stepped up to the stage and ditched the coat, tail, and guns of her uniform and checked her hair to make sure it wouldn't fall from it's tie. Sliding in her coins, she instantly set the machine to Heavy mode. **_

_**Riza played her trio of songs 'love love shine', 'butterfly', and 'candy', getting no misses and max combos. Stepping off the stage she smiled sweetly again. She sighed as she saw the three males staring in awe at her, mouths dropped open in awe.**_

**_

* * *

Author's Notes: boredom struck again..and I've had this idea for awhile..ENJOY!_**


	10. Riza and Roy

**_Disclaimer:_** Own. Nothing.

**_Author's Notes:_** Well, I wrote this one after talking to my friend Ricky (aka Roy) and wondering why Riza wasn't an alchemist..enjoy!

* * *

_**Late one afternoon, an unusually curious First Lieutenant Hawkeye stood in front of her commanding officer. She looked up to him innocently, flashing her perfected puppy-dog pleading look, and smiled almost shyly.**_

_**Roy sighed and came to the conclusion he couldn't resist what he assumed was an attempt at being cute for him and slowly pulled off his gloves. He felt a bit helpless as he surrendered them to Riza and also noticed that he would be completly unable to do anything if FullMetal came to annoy him.**_

_**Riza grinned and turned-on-heel, running to her own office, pulling them onto her hands. She straightened out her uniform and tried to remember Roy's stance, hand in pocket, a bit slouched back, and mimiced it.**_

_**She held one gloved hand out and pointed at a random plant in her office, something she figured was from Havoc as a gag, or the like. She snapped her fingers and closed her eyes.**_

_**BOOM! The spark normally created was a bit bigger than that, causing Riza to completly ruin her office and as Roy came in to figure out what happened, she smiled sheepishly and held out the last of his gloves.**_

_**Maes Hughes, convieniently walking by at that very moment, stopped and started laughing madly. "NOW we know why Riza never passed her state alchemist exam!"

* * *

**_

**_Author's Notes: _**Meh, no witty after-remarks for this..please review!


	11. Armstrong and Ed

**_Disclaimer:_** Own. Nothing. At. All. "I'm Too Sexy" belongs to Right Said Fred..not me..

**_Author's Notes:_** Aah..something inspired/written for Pat and Quinton..TWINKLES!

* * *

_**Major Armstrong was doing what he did best, pulling off his uniform top at random times and flexing his rather large muscles. Today, he was doing this on the train with a rather irritated Edward Elric.**_

_**"Oh will you just stop it already!" the Elric brother said, giving a cold glare to the Major, who was humming something very familiar to "I'm Too Sexy" and dancing around.**_

_**He stopped and looked over to Edward. "Edward Elric, you don't like posing yourself?"**_

_**Ed sighed and stood up from his seat, walking carefully over to him. "No..I just don't like state alchemists that lie and say their alchemic arrays are for their strength..when they're really made to create those floating pink twinkles!"

* * *

**_

**_Author's Note: _**Haha..TWINKLES!


	12. Riza and Roy Again

**_Disclaimer: _**NOTHING!

**_Author's Notes:_** Ahh..another drabble from another one of Pat's and my many FMA chats at church this weekend..just read this..you'll understand..

* * *

_**"Come on Flame-Boy," taunted Edward purposly trying to get Roy worked up.**_

_**It was a normal, sunny day in Central and someone in the military, possibly Havoc or Fury, got the idea to get an inflatable boxing ring. Ed, of course, wanted to take Roy on once again, without alchemy. Roy, however, had a different idea. He was watching Riza a little bit off, watching Alphonse and Maria Ross talk. Maria was a bit sore; she and Riza just got done 'fighting' and Riza barely won.**_

_**"No FullMetal..I want to take on the First Lieutenant first.." he replied, looking back to the rather short 15 year old.**_

_**"Fine, go fight your girlfriend," he said, walking off, kicking at the ground.**_

_**Roy growled. "She is NOT my girlfriend..shorty.." he muttered under his breath.**_

_**"I HEARD THAT!"**_

_**Roy walked over to Riza and tapped her on the shoulder, giving her his trademark grin when she turned to look at him. A look of confusion was on her face. "Riza..what would you say if I asked you to fight with me in the boxing ring?"**_

_**Riza blinked, "I'd say no..I don't want to hurt you Colonel."**_

_**Roy sighed, "Need I remind you that you destroied my gloves?"**_

_**Riza whimpered and ran off. It was bad enough that she did that in the first place, she didn't need Roy reminding her!

* * *

**_

**_Author's Notes:_** haha, a ref. to drabble 10..and yeah, Pat now uses the gloves as blackmail on me..cuz they call me Riza..be cool if it really happened..but besides that! please review and I need more drabble ideas! begs


	13. Envy

**_Disclaimer: _**OWN NOTHING!

**_Notes:_** Meh, Drabble the 13th! If you haven't seen up to eppy 46, then don't read unless you want a bit of a spoiler…

* * *

_**He sat in a dark corner and glared coldly at Lust. He growled and lunged for her, only to be pinned back against the walls by her nails. She never hurt him, but poked him just enough to get him to sit back down and behave. "Learned not to have your little tantrums, Envy?"

* * *

**_

**_Notes:_** Yup, really short…but 'tis sorta funny if you remember when Envy was hitting the ground, really mad over Hoho-Papa.

Roane the Alchemist


	14. Roy

**_Disclaimer: _**OWN NOTHING!

**_Notes:_** Meh, Drabble the 14th! By request from **unexpection**. Now presenting, Roy as Maes!

* * *

**_Roy sat in his office, nuzzling a photo of him, his now-wife Riza, and their daughter, Sabine. He smiled and purred softly, finally understanding why Maes acted the way he did. Ed, at that moment, made the mistake of stepping into the office. Within seconds, Roy was up from his deck and pouncing on Edward-kun. "Edward! Have you seen Sabine! Isn't she just adorable? And look at Riza…she's gorgeous…don't you agree?"_**

_**Edward just blankly stared at the Colonel. "Uhm, yeah, sure…Colonel…"

* * *

**_

**_Notes:_** yay, this turned out pretty good.

**Replies to Comments:**

Justin (cuz I'm so NOT typing your username, you jerk!): …grr…yes, pop-tarts. Hehe, thanks for the idea! Hayate+Pop-Tarts! YAY!

Unexpection: Hope you like this...made it just for you! Thanks for your comments on my other drabbles!

-Roane the Alchemist


	15. Hayate

**_Disclaimer: _**OWN NOTHING!

**_Notes:_** Meh, Drabble the 15th!

--

**_The precious black and white furball affectionately called Black Hayate sat on the floor in Roy's office. "Got a special treat for you today, Hayate-kun," Roy said almost sing-song like. He had been hard at work on his quest to feed Riza's pup and he believed he was about to finally succeed. He opened a metallic paper wrapping and held out a rectangular piece of food. Hayate sniffed and took a bite from it. "Good boy, I see you like cherry pop-tarts…"_**

--

**_Notes:_** yay..done!

**Replies to Comments:**

Unexpection: glad you liked the last drabble!

-Roane the Alchemist


	16. Shezka

**Disclaimer:** Own. Nothing!

**Notes:** New Drabble, Yay!

* * *

_**She sat, rather bored, in front of a large stack of paperwork. She sighed and hit her head on the desk. She turned her head to the side and sighed again, a bit louder this time. Maes Hughes happened to look over this time and blink. "Shezka? Are you okay?" he asked, a bit concerned.**_

**_The young woman instantly sat up and got back to work. She remembered the last time she was too tired to continued on. Little Elysia-Chan was adorable, but she didn't know if it was really an appropriate motivational tool…

* * *

_**

**Note:** Poor Shezka…now to work on the new one, by a semi-request!


End file.
